Tomorrow Song ~Tomorrow's Song~
is the second ending song for Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. It replaced Heartcatch☆Paradise! for the second half of the season starting from the twenty-fifth episode. In the vocal album, there is also an exclusive English version of the song. Unlike the ending themes from previous seasons, this song is performed in a gospel-style with a choir providing back-up vocals. Synopsis As the lights come in a church-like location with flowers on the ground and glass images of the Tree of Hearts, the moon and the sun, Cure Blossom and Cure Marine walk forward, soon followed by Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight. Cure Moonlight and Cure Marine nod at each other while Cure Blossom and Cure Sunshine high-fives in the air, and they all jump. First it is Cure Sunshine who dances, followed by Cure Moonlight, and again followed by Cure Blossom and Cure Marine. Later, Cure Moonlight dances with a moon-theme, before it changes to Cure Sunshine dancing with a sun-theme. Cure Blossom and Cure Marine dance shortly before they all dance together with Chypre, Coffret and Potpourri before Coupe. The scenery changes, and Pretty Cure dance before the Tree of Hearts, later on other flying islands, before they pose on final time, activating their Super Pretty Cure forms. Lyrics TV Size Version Romaji= Sā! Utaou! Koe wo awase! Sā! Atsumare! Hātokyatchi Purikyua! Ganbareba kagayaku hana Sono mune de sodatteru Nakitai toki wa kao wo agete! Hora ne soba ni min'na ga iru Odorou! Te ni te wo totte Tsutawaru ne tanoshī kimochi ippai! Hamotte! Kono merodi de i~ei i~ei hei! Ashita wa motto hareruya! Sā! Sakasou! Kokoro no hana! Genki yoku! Hātokyatchi Purikyua! Hātokyatchi Purikyua! |-|Kanji= さあ!うたおう!声をあわせ! さあ!集まれ! ハートキャッチプリキュア! がんばれば　かがやく花 その胸でそだってる 泣きたい時は　顔をあげて! ほらね　そばにみんながいる おどろう!　手に手をとって つたわるね　たのしい気持ち　いっぱい! ハモって!　このメロディで　イェイ　イェイ　ヘイ! あしたはもっとハレルヤ! さあ!咲かそう!こころの花! 元気よく! ハートキャッチプリキュア! ハートキャッチプリキュア! |-|English= Come! Let's sing! Combine our voices! Come! Gather! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! If you work hard a shining flower Will grow within your heart When you feel like crying look up! And see that everyone is beside you Let's dance! While holding hands You can feel a lot of joyful feelings! Harmonize! To this melody yay yay hey! Tomorrow will be a sunnier day! Come! Let's bloom! Heart flowers! With energy! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Full Version Romaji= Sā! Utaou! Koe wo awase! Sā! Atsumare! Hātokyatchi Purikyua! Ganbareba kagayaku hana Sono mune de sodatteru Nakitai toki wa kao wo agete! Hora ne soba ni min'na ga iru Odorou! Te ni te wo totte Tsutawaru ne tanoshī kimochi ippai! Hamotte! Kono merodi de i~ei i~ei hei! Ashita wa motto hareruya! Sā! Sakasou! Kokoro no hana! Genki yoku! Hātokyatchi Purikyua! Hātokyatchi Purikyua! Hontō no doryokushō wa Jibun wo shinjita omoi Hekonda hi ni kimi ga sotto Kureta yūki ureshikatta! Arukou! Ame ga yandara Mae muki ni kakato narashite ikou! Sora ni! Niji wo egaite i~ei i~ei hei! Kyō mo egao ni nareruya! Min'na! Yorisoi atte i~ei i~ei hei! Odorou! Te ni te wo totte Tsutawaru ne tanoshī kimochi ippai! Hamotte! Kono merodi de i~ei i~ei hei! Ashita mo zutto hareruya! Sā! Sakasou! Kokoro no hana! Genki yoku! Hātokyatchi Purikyua! Hātokyatchi Purikyua! |-|Kanji= さあ!うたおう!声をあわせ! さあ!集まれ! ハートキャッチプリキュア! がんばれば　かがやく花 その胸でそだってる 泣きたい時は　顔をあげて! ほらね　そばにみんながいる おどろう!　手に手をとって つたわるね　たのしい気持ち　いっぱい! ハモって!　このメロディで　イェイ　イェイ　ヘイ! あしたはもっとハレルヤ! さあ!咲かそう!こころの花! 元気よく! ハートキャッチプリキュア! ハートキャッチプリキュア! ほんとうの努力賞は 自分を信じた想い へこんだ日に　キミがそっと くれた勇気　ウレシかった! 歩こう!　雨がやんだら 前向きに　かかと鳴らして　行こう! 空に!　虹をえがいて　イェイ　イェイ　ヘイ! きょうも笑顔にナレルヤ! みんな!　よりそいあって　イェイ　イェイ　ヘイ! おどろう!　手に手をとって つたわるね　たのしい気持ち　いっぱい! ハモって!　このメロディで　イェイ　イェイ　ヘイ! あしたもずっとハレルヤ! さあ!咲かそう!こころの花! 元気よく! ハートキャッチプリキュア! ハートキャッチプリキュア! |-|English= Come! Let's sing! Combine our voices! Come! Gather! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! If you work hard a shining flower Will grow within your heart When you feel like crying look up! And see that everyone is beside you Let's dance! While holding hands You can feel a lot of joyful feelings! Harmonize! To this melody yay yay hey! Tomorrow will be a sunnier day! Come! Let's bloom! Heart flowers! With energy! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! The real reward for hard work Is that you believe in yourself For silently giving me strength Even in those depressing days I'm still happy! Let's walk! Even in the rain We'll face forward with blooming steps so let's go! To the sky! To draw a rainbow yay yay hey! So smile today! Everyone! Come close yay yay hey! Let's dance! While holding hands You can feel a lot of joyful feelings! Harmonize! To this melody yay yay hey! Tomorrow will be a sunnier day! Come! Bloom! Heart flowers! With energy! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! English version |-|English= Let's sing a song With your heart and your soul Get together along HEART CATCH PRETTY CURE Just you do your best So you'll see in your heart A beautiful flower's seed's growing day by day (Open your heart) As when you want to cry Just look'round and you'll find That your friends, All buddies will be right by your side Come on, dance! Hand in hand and face to face Dance the blues away Let yourself feel free in this happy wave! Come on, sing! Harmonize the melody Yeah, yeah, hey! Tomorrow must be a better day, Hallelujah! Let the flower Bloom wide in your heart And keep looking forward HEART CATCH PRETTY CURE HEART CATCH PRETTY CURE Don't you ever give up In yourself you must trust Just believe in yourself would bring you a luck (Open your heart) Like shiny sun's ray Chase the clouds away One day you came up to me and You showed me the way Make a step! Tears are gone with rainy days Every step by step Clearly I can hear sounds of happiness Fly away! Draw the rainbows in the sky yeah, yeah, hey! Tomorrow must be a better day, Hallelujah! Get along! We are not alone together Yeah, yeah, hey! Come on, dance! Hand in hand and face to face Dance the blues away Let yourself feel free in this happy wave! Come on, sing! Harmonize the melody Yeah, yeah, hey! Tomorrow must be a better day, Hallelujah! Let the flower Bloom wide in your heart And keep looking forward HEART CATCH PRETTY CURE HEART CATCH PRETTY CURE Characters *Cure Blossom *Cure Marine *Cure Sunshine *Cure Moonlight *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Coupe *Tree of Hearts Audio Trivia *The line within the chorus "Ashita wa motto hareruya!" is a play on phrases. "Hareruya" can mean both "Hallelujah" and "sunny (day)". *This is the first ending in the Pretty Cure franchise which features the Cures' upgraded forms (Super Silhouette), followed by Party Has Come featuring the Happiness Charge Cures' Innocent Form. *It is one of the only songs in the Pretty Cure series along with You make me happy! and H@ppy Together!!! from Fresh Pretty Cure! to have an English version. Videos Category:Ending Songs Category:Songs Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!